Loving You
by Eres
Summary: Anna gets stranded in the rain and decides to settle in an inn only to be met by a long haired brunette who seems to have much interest in her. (Yoh/Anna/Hao)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Shaman King fic so please don't be mean! I plan to make it a Yoh/Anna/Hao but I can't really decide yet...can you guys please help me out. Sorry about the OOCness and my poor grammar by the way. Read and Review, I really want to know what you guys think...please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, obviously.  
  
Loving You  
  
Chapter 1: Stranded  
  
"Yoh! I'm going out, make sure you've tidied this place once I get back!" the Itako ordered as she took hold of her red bandana and tied it around her head.  
  
"Anna, where are you going?" the shaman asked only to receive a death glare from his fiancée  
  
"That is none of your concern! Oh and since your little friends are coming --"  
  
"Huh? You mean Manta and the others?" Yoh cut her off  
  
"Who else?" she sneered "Make sure you prepare edible food by then and my house still better be in one piece when I return or ELSE!?" the Itako threatened  
  
"Ye-Yes ma'am" Yoh gave her one of her sloppy grins as she simply arched a brow "Anna?" he mumbled again as she glanced back at him.  
  
"Take care okay!"  
  
"I can handle myself perfectly, thank you very much!" she replied showing a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"I know, but even so!" Yoh pouted, as Anna turned her back at him and walked away, a small smile finding its way in her stoic face.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Anna strolled alone as she passed different kinds stores. She entered a few of them once in a while to buy a few of her necessities as well as some household accessories. Surely it wasn't her type to bother about these things but she wanted a getaway, at least even just for now.  
  
"Lets see, I think I've gotten all that I needed." The Itako mumbled to herself as she glanced at the plastic bag she was holding. It contained a few newly purchased garments, some home accessories and some meat buns as a take home present for Yoh who was stuck at home with a great deal of chores, it the least she could do...  
  
After a while of walking she had then realized that it had gone dark "Just my luck" the Itako muttered as she felt rain droplets starting to pour down from the sky. She grimaced as the downpour became stronger. "A storm? How wonderful!" she whispered to herself as she decided for the best and ran down town to a small inn.  
  
"I bet Yoh is dancing in joy, knowing that I'm stranded here, out in the rain." The Itako though as she walked complacently towards the inn, though she had been completely soaked, her hair, her clothes, but she couldn't care less.  
  
She walked inside the inn, as an old woman rushed towards her and assisted her. "Oh my! You are soaking wet please take a sit while I get you a towel miss" she said with concern as Anna smiled as a small gesture, even if it was one of the rarest things she ever does.  
  
The old woman handed Anna a towel as she gladly accepted. "I'm sorry" the Itako muttered, "I guess I mudded your floors a bit"  
  
"Not to worry, are you here to stay?" the woman said, smiling assumingly as Anna nodded  
  
"Unfortunately because of this sudden change of weather, all rooms are taken" she explained  
  
"That's fine, I can stay here until the weather calms down" the Itako replied in her normal cool  
  
"That would be fine, but I highly doubt that this weather would get any better anytime soon?"  
  
"Oh. (By the time this weather calms down, my house is probably in ruins especially with Yoh, Ren, and that Ainu around. Besides what can I do, all rooms are taken so I might as well walk home)" she thought as she stood up and started to walk towards the entrance  
  
"There is no need to rush down Kyouyama-san, we can share one room if you want" a distinctively familiar voice said as the Itako looked at the stranger with widened eyes,  
  
The boy looked exactly like Yoh, only his hair was much longer. He had a stoic face and his lips were curved into an enticing smile. He wore only his pants, as his top was completely bare... Hao Asakura...  
  
"And what may are you doing in place like this?" she asked the intruder coldly  
  
"What about you? What are you doing here?" he grinned as Anna raised a brow  
  
"Isn't it obvious that I'm stranded here!"  
  
"Then you have been answered!"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You were asking what I was doing here right and you just answered it yourself." Was the plain reply as Anna blushed. No one really dared to answer her back like that, not ever.  
  
" So would you want to stay with me?" Hao asked innocently  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You don't have a much of a choice, so stop being stubborn, Kyouyama-san," the brunette said, still having a smile curved in his lips as he neared the girl. "If you're worrying on me hurting you well I promise I wont"  
  
"Hn, You really think I'll buy that?"  
  
"Umm...not really but it was worth a try. Right? Anyways you'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet, see-through clothes of yours" Hao replied as he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing?!" Anna protested but was cut off as Hao suddenly carried her. He then turned to the old lady in the counter and gave her an innocent smile "Oba-san She can stay with me, until the storm passes"  
  
"Is she an acquaintance to you Asakura-sama?" the woman asked as the brunette grinned,  
  
"Hai, she's my girlfriend!" he replied coolly as Anna had slightly turned red, as she burrowed her finger nails in his arm. She was sure to give him a piece of her mind as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Ah, well I hope you 2 have fun" the old woman cried out as she waved at the disappearing figure of the 2.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
As soon as they got to a the room Hao, gently brought Anna to her feet  
  
"You didn't have to pinch me that hard Kyouyama-san!" Hao complained and Anna for a moment thought she saw him pout at her.  
  
"Serves you right, for first carrying me without my permission and second calling me your girlfriend when I am most obviously not!" she exclaimed  
  
Hao grinned as he stared at her, pretty much interested but he said nothing.  
  
"What are you looking at?" the Itako reprimanded  
  
"I was just musing on how cute you are when you're angry, Kyouyama-san " was his blunt reply, as Anna turned red in color.  
  
"And even cuter when embarrassed" he continued.  
  
She was starting to doubt if this guy was truly 500 years of age...  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Yoh watched the heavy downpour and couldn't help but to feel worried about his fiancée. "Yoh! Don't worry too much about her! Anna's smart enough to find shelter herself!" The Ainu boy said as he popped his head from inside.  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"Yoh! Don't even think about going out to find her" Ren exclaimed, giving him his usual cold glare  
  
"Ren is right, Yoh, besides we haven't have a clue on where she is right now" Pirika added.  
  
"Yoh?" manta mumbled as the pink haired girl, Tamao glanced at him with hurtful eyes.  
  
"I-I....."  
  
"Master Yoh?" Amidamaru whispered glancing at his master.  
  
"I'm going out to find her." Yoh finally said catching everyone's attention  
  
"You crazy!? You won't make it through that storm!" Horo Horo's jaw dropped  
  
"Ts, They say people do crazy thing when they're in love but this is too much!" Ren said coolly as Yoh grinned, and scratched his head ruefully  
  
"I think it's very sweet of Yoh to go find Anna, unlike a couple of blockheads here!" Pirika responded making sure her brother and Ren got her message.  
  
"Well, if Master Yoh's going, I'm coming too!" Tamao stood up  
  
"Hey, don't forget me!" the midget boy exclaimed  
  
"Tamao? Manta?" Yoh muttered  
  
"What about you lazy bums?" Pirika glared at both Ren and Horo Horo  
  
"Its fine if you stay, but can you clean the toilets when you're at it. I kinda forgot to do so this morning" Yoh said sheepishly  
  
"What!? There's no way your making me clean! That's your job" Horo Horo replied  
  
" But Anna--?"  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'm going with you, better that being a maid around here!"  
  
"What about you Ren?"  
  
"Do I have a choice? Besides -"  
  
"Besides Ren has feelings for Anna-san and won't leave her alone in the cold!" Pirika suddenly blurted out as the Chinese boy almost chocked, as he turned deep crimson. The blue haired girl grinning like mad.  
  
"So Ren has been crushing on the Itako! Hahahaha!" The Ainu boy ridiculed  
  
"Shut up you little--!" Ren fumed  
  
"So that's why Ren often passes here!" Tamao smirked  
  
"So you noticed it too Tamao?" Pirika teased as she received a death glare from the Chinese shaman  
  
"Little Ren-ny has a crush on Anna! Hahahaha!" Horo Horo laughed even more as Yoh plainly smirked.  
  
"I do NOT!!! And don't call me such feeble pet names!"  
  
"Anyhow we better find Anna" Yoh informed still in his cool "(I wonder were she is...)"  
  
"Yah! Come on lover boy!" the Ainu teased as Ren chased him around the place,  
  
"(Anna...I hope you're fine)" Yoh though as he ignored the shouting and the continuous rampage of the 2 Shamans.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
How was it? Please read and review.  
  
Next chapter: Hao asks Anna to play a little game with him, if she wins, he'll make the storm stop...if he wins...um...you'll see...  
  
Will Yoh come in time to rescue her? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really sorry but like I said this fic very much OOC and warning of sappiness too. Hope you guys would like this next chapter. Sorry for taking that long to update. Please tell me if I should still continue?  
  
I don't mind flames as long as it's constructive and will help me improve! Thanks for all your reviews by the way!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, obviously.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Anna sat in the edge of the bed, busying herself with the towel she was holding. She could sense Hao staring at her as he sat in the opposite side of the cot.  
  
"What!?" she barked irritably  
  
"Sorry, I was just bored, but simply staring at you takes it all away, I guess" he grinned as the Itako raised a brow but said nothing further.  
  
Hao plopped in the bed before Anna knew it. "Koyouyama-san, there's only one bed, do you want to-"  
  
"No! I'll stay in the couch! There is no way I can trust a complete stranger such as yourself Hao!" She cut him off, knowingly "Which reminds me, you have the power to control different nature am right?"  
  
"Yes, and what of it?"  
  
"I suggest you make the rain stop so I can go home!"  
  
"Why? I like the rain, it symbolizes the endless tears these pathetic humans will shed once I become Shaman King" he replied, his voice, turning cold.  
  
"How are you so sure that YOU will be Shaman King?"  
  
For a moment Hao was silent "How are you sure Yoh would be Shaman King?" he countered as Anna looked at him with hatred and disdain as he simply smiled back  
  
"Koyouyama-san?" Hao called out  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I'll make the rain stop in one condition"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"How about we have a little drinking game? That one who lasts longer?"  
  
"I don't drink" Anna replied, honestly  
  
"I'll teach you then"  
  
"How may I ask are you gonna do that?"  
  
"Are you challenging me too?" Hao questioned, his smile broadening as he stood up then reached for the phone.  
  
"Oba-san..." he said over the receiver  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
By then Yoh and the others were soaking wet but found no Anna. "Yoh! This is getting relentless!" Ren exclaimed, "Anna probably found an inn to spend the night in" the Chinese boy continued  
  
"I'm not worried about that Ren..." Yoh said in a hushed tone  
  
"Yoh? Is there something bothering you?" Manta asked as Yoh gazed up at the dark sky "Hao...I can sense him..." he mumbled "With Anna..." he then gritted his teeth and continued on with his search. Ren, Horo Horo, Manta, Pirika and Tamao exchanging worried looks as they followed their leader.  
  
"Anna..." Yoh silently said to himself as he ran faster, relying on his own instincts.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"You ordered alcohol?" Anna asked as Hao simply nodded  
  
"Don't worry it not that strong!" he replied pouring a glass with red wine, in which he had called for earlier.  
  
Anna stared at the red content, it was obvious she hasn't ever drank in her life and this made Hao, even more zealous.  
  
"What's wrong Koyouyama-san?" Hao asked  
  
"....."  
  
"Drink up!" he informed as the Itako glared at him  
  
"Didn't I just tell you that I don't drink" Anna exclaimed  
  
Hao sighed then grinned "Well I did said I was going to teach you didn't I?" he murmured as he took the glass and slowly drank its content or so she thought he did as with one swift movement Hao pulled the girl toward himself, his lips suddenly pressed to hers, the red wine flowing in their mouths, which Anna was forced to swallow  
  
She frowned as a hard SLAP! hit Hao in the face. "What did you do that for Koyouyama-san?" Hao questioned, rubbing his soar cheek  
  
"You disgust me-Ha...." Anna exclaimed only to be cut off with an intense pain running through her head "When did you-" the blonde stammered  
  
"I placed the drug just a little while after I poured the wine!" Hao said truthfully  
  
Hao grinned " I guess you were right when you said that you can never trust strangers" he whispered, as Anna fell down to her knees, unconscious. As the brunette then approached her limp figure, he carried her into his arms then gently he laid her in the bed. "First off we better get you out of those wet clothes of yours" Hao murmured to himself as the thought of him stripping the Itako made him flush bright red.  
  
"But I what I want to see is the reaction of my little brother when he finds out about his fiancée" he smiled contentedly  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Yoh and the others soon came in front of an inn. Yoh quickly rushed inside the said abode and turned his looked around only to see an old woman with a slightly bewildered facial expression.  
  
"Ha-Hao-sama, I thought you were in your room with the little miss?"  
  
"Hao? She thinks Yoh is Hao?" Ren murmured  
  
"Well ones things for sure Hao's is HERE and that little miss must be?!" Horo Horo replied  
  
"Anna" Manta continued as Yoh nodded  
  
"Oba-san! Can you please tell me what room Hao is in?" Yoh asked  
  
"Aa. I'm truly sorry for mistaking you for Asakura-sama! But you 2 look so much alike" the woman said. By then Yoh was getting rather impatient but kept silent and nodded politely  
  
"Anyhow, Hao-sama is in the second floor, room 11, you can't miss it" the woman finally answered as without further notice, Yoh rushed to the staircase then made his way towards the alleged room, his companions following close behind.  
  
Yoh swung the door open only to see something he wasn't supposed to, he's eyes widening in horror as there in the bed was the Itako, who was in a white yukata, Her shoulder blades exposed as she laid in his grasp unconscious. Her head was a bit tilted as Hao was nuzzled in her neck. It seemed as if he was kissing the exposed flesh from far, but he was simply there, resting his head on her smooth skin.  
  
Not only that the itako's beads as well as her black dress, were wet and had discarded on the floor along with Hao's usual cloak. It was not surprising that Yoh and the others would most likely misinterpret their situation but on the other hand this was what Hao exactly wanted...  
  
Hao grinned as he took notice of his brother. "Well, I must say little brother you certainly did well in picking the perfect fiancée, indeed I find her very...sweet" Hao teased, nuzzling on the girls neck. She was still unconscious and Hao was somewhat thankful for that. Surely if the fierce Itako knew what he had been doing to her he would have been dead!  
  
"I'll never forgive you!!" Yoh muttered under his breath, a part of his face now being covered by his brown tress "Amidamaru!!" he called out as the samurai spirit emerged from behind him  
  
"Aa. Do you really think you can defeat me with your puny spirit, little brother!?" Hao ridiculed  
  
"I'll have too!!! For Anna! At least!!"  
  
Hao laughed, "You say such things but are you truly capable of doing such? You are weak Yoh! Weak like all humans are!"  
  
"Dammit! I won't hear this bastard's insults any further! Bason!!!" Ren exclaimed lunging at the brunette who paid the least bit of attention to him.  
  
"Fire Spirit" Hao whispered calmly as with on swish, Ren was blown off hitting the wall and not long after the Ice shaman followed him there.  
  
Hao sighed as he slowly laid Anna in the cushions, then claiming his cloak back "Little brother, I hope you would grow much stronger, so that you can perhaps entertain me more?" he smirked as he walked towards the window.  
  
"Hao! Wait! Anna? Did you--?" Yoh questioned as the older Asakura simply smiled  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself? She might not have liked it but I most certainly did!" he replied "Oh and Yoh...you're not worth her time, so I'll be claiming her sooner than you know it..." Hao said a hint of seriousness in his tone of voice as he jumped out of the window, disappearing to the night  
  
"I won't let you!" Yoh gritted his teeth  
  
"Anna-san! Anna-san!" Tamao yelped as she approached the girl as Pirika on the other hand ended to the other 2 Shamans.  
  
Yoh rushed over to the itako's side, then grasped her by the shoulder "Anna! Please wake up!? ANNA!!" Yoh shook her hard as she gradually opened her eyes,.  
  
"Yoh..." she murmured as she sat in bed only to realize that both her shoulder blades where highly exposed and that Yoh had a painful grasp on her in the same nude spot  
  
"A-Anna?" Yoh murmured worriedly when Anna suddenly clenched her fist and without warning her hand met his face with a hard SLAP!  
  
"YOH!!! You pervert!"  
  
"A-a-Anna-san I-it wasn't me?" Yoh complained with a puppy dogface as he rubbed his soar cheek! Anna then glared at Ren, Horo Horo then at Manta dangerously as the 3 cowered behind their leader.  
  
"A-Anna? Um...Di-did Hao touch you?" Yoh changed the subject as Anna cringed, lightly rubbing her lips with her thumb  
  
"I don't know..." she replied her fierceness suddenly disappearing as Yoh sat beside her then pulling her into a tight embrace which obviously caught her of guard. It felt weird but warm all the same as Anna made the effort and hugged him back. Ren and the others grinned and gawked at their "intimacy"  
  
"Yoh?" Anna started  
  
"Hm,"  
  
"You can let go now..."  
  
"I'm afraid too..." the brunette replied, "I'm afraid that if I do so, I'll never be able to reach you again!" he continued in a hushed tone.  
  
The Itako smiled inwardly "That's well Yoh! But it doesn't mean that you would be taking leverage of this situation!" the Itako exclaimed firmly, pushing the boy hard that he fell to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Itaiii!" he complained as he landed roughly in his behind as he turned his gaze once more at the blonde then smiled innocently at her "Ne, Anna, lets go home...." he said as the girl simply nodded, redeeming her clothes. "(Wait! How was I able to change clothes...)" Anna pondered to herself as she clenched her fist at the thought. She was gonna make Hao pay for first, having to claim her as his girlfriend, second for having to see her naked, since it was very well obvious that he was the one who changed her and lastly for having to have kissed her, which she wouldn't have let anyone just do.  
  
Hao sat in ground, Opacho leaning next to him. "Achoo" Hao sneezed as he rubbed his nose.  
  
"Hao sama? Are you alright?" his petite companion asked  
  
"Haii! Its just I feel as if someone is talking about me..."  
  
"Talking about you? Who is it?"  
  
"A certain blonde angel...whose probably gonna kill me once we met again" Hao laughed  
  
"Kill Hao-sama?" Opacho asked, confused on why his master was so cheerful despite the fact that someone was after him  
  
"Eh!" the brunette nodded, rubbing his lips with his thumb "She tasted sweet....much better than wine"  
  
End of Chapter 2:  
  
Read and Review! 


End file.
